


Feel Good

by MistressOfCobblepot



Series: Kink challenge on tumblr [17]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bathtub Sex, F/M, Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6869104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfCobblepot/pseuds/MistressOfCobblepot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey comes home after a hard day at work. Maybe you can help him relax.</p>
<p>Kink Challenge: Comfort sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel Good

“Are you home babe?” Harvey shouted as he tossed his jacket on the couch and grabbed a beer in the fridge.

Laying in the bath, you heard Harvey call out for you when he got home, “Yeah baby. I’m in the bath.”

Harvey sauntered inside the bathroom and sat down with a sigh on the edge of the bathtub. Slowly he gazed upon your nipples that peeked through the bubbles but it didn’t bring a smirk to his lips like it used to.

“What is it babe?” you asked worriedly and reached out for his hand. Harvey took it with a gentle smile and placed a soft kiss on your fingers.

“I Just had a really bad day at work darling,” he said tiredly and cupped your cheek in his big warm palm.

Knowing your boyfriend very well after two years together, you knew he didn’t want to burden you with this kind of things so you let it be. But you could at least make him feel better and maybe forget about his troubles for a while.

“Come baby. Join me. Let me help you relax,” you said with a smile and Harvey smiled back. He got undressed, stepped inside the bath and sat down in front of you. Without saying anything more, you grabbed a bath sponge and started massaging his back in circular motions. Slowly you moved up to his wide shoulders and he moaned.

“Yeah that feels good sugar.” You smiled and moved closer to him, pressed your breasts against his back and sneaked your arms around him. Harvey growled when he felt your hard nipples brush against his back and your hands started caressing his chest and slowly moved down over his belly.

“You know I can make it feel even better,” you purred as your hand wandered down and wrapped around his half erected length. Giving him a few gentle strokes, Harvey moaned and tilted his head back to rest on your shoulder, his beard tickling your neck. Your hand moved into a faster rhythm and squeezed harder and a sharp wave of arousal shot up Harvey`s spine and he groaned and swore.

“Fuck babe…that…is much better.”

Slowing the speed down, you let your thumb rub against the head and Harvey shuddered. Then you quickened the pace again, only to slow down a moment later. Just when Harvey relaxed into your rhythm, you changed it, making him groan in frustration.

“Damn sugar!…you are killing me,” he moaned desperate and you smirked into his neck.

“Well…what are you going to do about it?” you breathed into his ear.

With a growl, Harvey stood up only to sit down again, facing you. Grabbing your wrist he dragged you over to him, making you squeal and water to flood over the edge of the tub. He only chuckled as he pulled you up by your waist with ease and sat you down, straddling his lap. He hissed at the feeling of your dripping heat rubbing against his cock, and your head tilted back when he began rocking back and forth, teasing the both of you.

You lean down to kiss him as you position your entrance over his cock, your forearms rested on the edge of the tub. Harvey’s head fell back, his eyes drank in your soap covered body as his hands travelled your body.

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered, one of his hands twisted into your hair. His other hand made its way to your hip. He pulled you in for a kiss as his other hand guided you down onto him.

“Oh Harvey,” you moaned as he stretched and filled you. You rested your forehead against his, your gazes locked as you began to ride him. The water sloshes, rippled around you as you lifted your hips up and down, up and down, up and down. His other hand slid down to your ass, both hands pulling you down onto him as he thrusted up into you.

“Babe,” he groaned, “I love the way you feel around me.”

“I love the way you feel inside me,” you told him, making him smile. His hands grabbed and pulled at you as he thrusted, forcing him deeper inside you and hitting all sorts of delicious spots. You slid your hands down to his shoulders, your fingertips dug into his skin. The new angle had him hitting your g-spot with each stroke.

“Harvey,” you moaned, Harvey grunted as he thrusted harder and faster, his cock throbbing deep inside you.

“Fuck,” he grunted, his fingertips dug into the skin of your hips. He thrusted into you hard and reached his climax, his cock pulsed as he spilled himself inside you. The feeling of him cumming inside you pulled you into the abyss with him.

“Harvey!” you cried out as the knot in your stomach snapped and your walls clamped down around him. You continued to ride him, prolonging both your orgasms as wave after wave of pleasure washed over you. Your hands skimmed along his skin, up his neck, and into his hair as you leaned in to kiss him, the feeling of his beard against your skin soft and rough at the same time.

His hands slid up your body and he pulled you against him. He broke the kiss and you rested against his chest as your muscles relaxed, the sound of his racing heartbeat beneath your ear.

“I should consider letting you take care of me more often,” Harvey mused, his fingers drew patterns along your skin with the bubbles still left in the tub.

“So you enjoyed yourself?” you asked, already knowing what his answer would be.

“Sugar, you’re just like heaven,” Harvey told you.

“And you’re perfection,” you said and leaned up to kiss his cheek, “I love you.”

“I love you too sugar,” he said and smiled before he kissed your lips.

“Let’s get out of this tub,” you said, breaking the kiss, “The water is getting cold. Besides, I’m not done with you yet.”


End file.
